herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz (Modern Warfare)
Lieutenant "Gaz" is a member of the Special Air Service, and the tritagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. He is the second of Captain John Price, and puts Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish through the training in "F.N.G." of Day 0. He was voiced by Craig Fairbrass, who also voiced Simon "Ghost" Riley in Modern Warfare 2, Wallcroft in Modern Warfare 3, Tee in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, and George Mason in Battlefield V. Biography Gaz joined the Special Air Services and became the second of Captain John Price, and holds the record of the completing the course in nineteen seconds. On Day 0, Gaz puts John "Soap" MacTavish through training in Credenhill, England by teaching him how to shoot from cover, from the sights and from the hip. He also teaches Soap that switching to his sidearm is faster than reloading his main weapon, and how to use a knife on a watermelon. Afterward, Gaz sends him to Captain Price, who puts him through the training course to prepare for their mission at the Bering Strait. Gaz was part of the SAS team which was Price, Soap, Wallcroft and Griffen, who boarded on the cargo ship to retriteve the package at the Bering Strait. Despite encountering fighters from the top deck and inside the ship, they dispatch them and find the package, which was a nuclear device. When attempting to leave, MiG's shot at the ship, making the team have to run their way to the Big Bird before the ship sunk into the sea. Gaz and the team then worked with the Loyalist to retrieve Nikolai, an informant who gave them the info on the cargo ship. Nikolai was compromised by the Ultranationalist, and was captured and tortured by them. Gaz, Price and Soap join up with Kamarov, the leader of the Loyalists, and fight the Ultranationalist in a village that they controlled. Gaz loses his patience with Kamarov after he withheld information on Nikolai, and threatened to push him off a cliff, and Kamarov gives them the location. Gaz, Price and Soap rescue Nikolai after cutting off the power, and board a helicopter to head to a safehouse. Later on, the helicopter is shot down by a missile, and only few members of the SAS, including Gaz, Price, Soap and Nikolai survive the crash. The group are hunted by Ultranationalists and a helicopter, and kill all the soldiers and the helicopter with a stinger. Afterward, Gaz and the team are informed that a AC-130 arrived to help them escape, and they are rescued by two Sea Knights. After learning of the nuclear explosion that killed thousands, Nikolai informed Gaz and the team that Khaled Al-Asad was hiding in a village. Gaz, Price, Soap and Bravo Team assaulted all the houses in the village, and captured Al-Asad at the barn. Gaz and Soap witnessed Al-Asad be tortured for information, and Gaz collects his phone, and gives it to Price. The captain executes Al-Asad, and tells Gaz that it was Imran Zakhaev, a ultranationalist who he failed to kill back in Pripyat with his mentor, Captain MacMillan in 1999. After hearing of the story, the team are attacked by Ultranationalist, and the group are told to hold their ground until a helicopter came to rescue them. After holding back their forces, the group are rescued by a Marine helicopter led by Staff Sergeant Griggs. Gaz and the SAS joined with the United States Marine Corps in a joint operation to stop the Ultranationalist, first starting to capture Imran's son, Viktor to lure out his father from underground. Teaming with Kamarov and the Loyalists, the group failed to capture Viktor, who committed suicide when cornered on a building. The SAS and USMC did another joint operation to retake a nuclear site from Zakhaev, who wanted to launch missiles at the West for the death of his son. Gaz, Soap and Price had to save Griggs, and succeed in stopped the missiles after dealing with countless Ultranationalist soldiers. After saving the west from destruction, Gaz and the team escape via jeeps and are pursued by the Ultranationalists and a helicopter. The group are stopped when a gas truck explodes, and the group fight against Russian soldiers on a bridge before being the group is knocked out. Gaz regains consciousness before Zakhaev shoots in the head, but his death is avenged by Soap, who killed Zakhaev. Modern Warfare (2019) Main article: Kyle "Gaz" Garrick In the 2019 reboot, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, Kyle Garrick is nicknamed "Gaz" after the events of the campaign, and is one of the three playable protagonist. Gallery Gaz-death.png|Gaz's death by Zakhaev. Win the War achievement image MWR.jpg|Photo of Gaz with Captain Price, Griggs and Vasqeuz after completing "Mile High Club" (remastered). Trivia *He is the announcer of the SAS in multiplayer. *In the E3 demo, his name was Griggs, but was changed to Gaz. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Deceased Category:Lethal Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated